VOYEUR
by Mimimoon
Summary: Je levai donc mes yeux un peu plus haut et je vis la silhouette de cette femme à la fenêtre qui allumait une chandelle. LL. Classé M (16). Contient des scènes de voyeurisme


**VOYEUR**

Droits d'auteurs : rien ne m'appartient, ni GG, ni Dany Bédard (malheureusement)

IMPORTANT À LIRE :

Se situe quelque part dans la saison 3, Nicole et Alex n'existent pas

Je suis consciente que Luke ne ferait jamais ça, je ne suis pas folle, mais si jamais le désir lui avait fait perdre la tête?

Basée sur la chanson du même titre de Dany Bédard.

Classé M pour public Mature, comporte des scènes de voyeurisme, donc, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ceci, ne lisez pas la fic, vous en êtes avertis.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

J'étais seul dans mon appartement, assis sur une chaise inconfortable à regarder le base-ball à la télé. Jess était parti, probablement avec Rory, et mon regard restait fixé devant moi. Le match était terriblement long et ennuyant. On était en 7e et il n'y avait eu qu'un coup sûr au début de la deuxième. Je déteste quand un match se change en combat de lanceur, mais c'est ce qui arrive : les lanceurs sont de meilleurs que jamais et les frappeurs ne savent plus frapper. Bref, je m'ennuyais et décidai d'éteindre la télévision pour aller prendre une marche. C'était le printemps, il fallait en profiter, en tous cas, c'est ce que Lorelai aurait dit.

Je mis mon manteau et sortis à l'extérieur en faisant attention pour être sûr que tout soit bien verrouillé. Je commençai à marcher, pensant faire le tour du parc puis retourner à la maison. Toutefois, au bout du parc, je décidai d'aller plus loin. Je continuai donc à marcher et avant de le savoir, j'étais devant chez Lorelai.

Lorelai, seigneur, Lorelai. Cette femme, j'en étais sûr maintenant, me ferait fondre de désir tant sa beauté et sa joie de vivre étaient grandes. Ses yeux étaient si profonds, ses cheveux si soyeux, sa peau si lisse, j'étais amoureux, c'était certain.

Je levai les yeux pour tenter de deviner ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment-là, mais tout était éteint au rez-de-chaussée. Je levai donc mes yeux un peu plus haut et je vis la silhouette de cette femme à la fenêtre qui allumait une chandelle.

_Il y a une chandelle dans la chambre  
La femme et la flamme y dansent  
__L'amour me force à le reconnaître  
Il y a une lueur dans la fenêtre_

La lumière de la flamme dansait sur son visage et en accentuais les montagnes et les vallées. Mon regard était obsédé par la beauté de ce que je voyais et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la fixer. C'est à moment que mes organes se mélangèrent et qu'un frisson traversa mon corps : elle se mit à danser. Elle ne dansait pas le genre de danse que tout le monde aurait pensé qu'elle danserait. On la voyait habituellement excitée et pleine d'énergie, mais à ce moment, elle était sensuelle, douce et d'une beauté meurtrière.

Les mouvements de la flamme sur son corps en mouvance rendaient ma respiration ardue. Mes yeux se mouillaient et mes mains étaient moites. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de la regarder, même si ce n'était pas correct, même si mon esprit me disait que j'allais tout gâcher, mais je n'étais pas capable de regarder ailleurs. Elle était là, la femme que j'aimais, qui dansait, je l'espérais, pour moi sous la subtile lueur d'une flamme.

Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et je n'eus d'autres choix que d'aller me cacher derrière un arbre qui se trouvait près de moi. Je ne sus jamais si elle m'avait vu ou non, mais j'avais l'impression que son regard était fixé au mien. J'étais hypnotisé par ses yeux et je fus certain que je pouvais y lire qu'elle faisait ça pour moi.

Elle continua à danser et ses mouvements subtils de bassin provoquaient des mouvements subtils à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. Ses bras montèrent vers le haut et se glissaient dans ses cheveux. Puis soudainement, j'étais avec elle. Elle était dos à moi et je tenais ses hanches dans mes mains en respirant le doux parfum de son cou et de ses cheveux. Je dansais au même rythme qu'elle, appréciant le moment qui m'était donnée. Elle se tourna vers moi et au moment où elle était sur le point de m'embrasser, je me retrouver sur le sol à l'extérieur de la maison derrière un arbre les yeux fixés vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Sorti de ma rêverie, je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger mon regard d'elle.

Aussi subtilement que tous ses autres mouvements, ses mains se glissèrent derrière son dos, puis firent un mouvement vers le bas. Ses mains retournèrent vers ses épaules et écartèrent les bretelles de sa robe. Je retins ma respiration. Sa robe tomba tranquillement sur le sol, effeuillant une à une les parties de son corps et j'ai eu peine à ne pas crier.

_J'ai pas pu m'empêché de rester à la regarder, à l'oublier  
J'ai presque crié trop fort  
Quand sa robe a quitté son corps_

« Oh mon Dieu », chuchotai-je dans la nuit. J'avais peine à ne pas crier que je l'aimais, je n'arrivais presque pas à m'empêcher de me mettre chanter combien ses courbes de son corps me donnaient envie d'elle, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements sous sa robe.

_Pauvres voyeurs, pauvres infidèles  
Mais où est donc passer mon coeur?  
Que je le donne à la plus belle  
Et qu'elle fasse repousser mes ailes_

Je me retournai, j'étais dos à l'arbre. Je ne pouvais plus, je ne pouvais plus la regarder. Je m'en rendis compte, je n'étais qu'un pathétique voyeur. Je tentais de retrouver le courage de retourner à la maison, mais mes pieds restaient fixé au sol, les images des seins et de la courbe des fesses de Lorelai se défilaient dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais espionné Lorelai, que je l'avais vu nue!

Mon corps mou se glissa de dos le long du tronc de l'arbre et je me retrouvai assis, les mains sur mes genoux, la tête accoté à l'arbre. Je respirais avec force et difficulté. Je revoyais et revoyais la robe tomber de ses épaules, découvrant ses seins, son ventre, son sexe. Je me battais contre mon envie de me retourner et de rediriger mon regard vers sa fenêtre. J'avais soif. J'avais soif de voir son corps, ses courbes, ses mouvements et les tons que la chandelle donnait sur sa peau blanche.

Et puis, après tout, la barre était franchie. Je n'étais qu'un pathétique voyeur, je le resterais le reste de ma vie et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ce fait. Donc, pour honorer mon nouveau titre, je me levai et glissai mon regard de derrière l'arbre à la fenêtre de sa chambre, mais je n'y vis rien. Elle n'était plus là. NON ! J'avais soif, j'avais besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus ne plus être là. À ce moment, je vis, au plafond de sa chambre son ombre qui semblait s'asseoir sur son lit.

_Je me suis caché dans un arbre  
Pour la rejoindre dans son lit  
__Et de ses beaux grands yeux, je tombe_

Je pris une inspiration et me mit à grimper dans l'arbre en espérant y avoir un meilleur point de vue en me répétant à quel point je n'étais qu'un stupide salop. Mais une fois assis sur une branche, je pouvais voir la totalité de sa chambre et Lorelai qui mettait un pyjama. Ma tête criait non, mais je dus m'empêcher. Si Lorelai m'avait vu à ce moment, ç'aurait été fini de notre amitié, aussi fragile soit-elle à ce moment très précis.

Quand elle eut fini de se changer, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son placard. Je la regardais, l'aimant comme jamais, alors qu'elle choisissait ses vêtements du lendemain et qu'elle les mettait sur une chaise près de son lit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa commode et choisis des sous-vêtements. Elle sortit une brassière d'un noir hypnotisant en dentelle, puis une culotte assortie. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de la voir avec ces bouts de dentelles sur elle. Puis, j'entendis un son. Elle était à sa fenêtre. Je me retournai pour fuir, mais au moment où j'étais sur le point de glisser le long du tronc, je me retournai une dernière fois pour lui jeter un dernier regard, m'abreuvant une dernière fois de sa beauté. Mais elle sourit pendant que ses lèvres laissèrent glisser un « Bonne nuit ».

Je stoppai. À qui disait-elle bonne nuit ? À qui était destiné son regard amoureux ? Vers où ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux, étaient dirigés ?

Je la regardais de plus belle et quand ses lèvres bougèrent à nouveau, j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêté.

« Bonne nuit, Luke ».

J'ai dû agripper l'écorce pour ne pas tomber. C'était moi. Cet étranger à qui elle disait bonne nuit tous les soirs avant de se coucher, c'était moi.

_Elle va maintenant souffler la flamme  
La plus belle, la plus grande des dames  
J'ai connu l'inaccessible étoile  
Elle va me brûler en baissant la toile_

Accroché à l'arbre, ma joue embrassant l'écorce, je la regardai pendant qu'elle soufflait la chandelle avant qu'elle ne ferme la toile. Elle s'en allait se coucher, seule, dans son lit froid et moi, je brûlais de désir pour elle.

_Pauvres voyeurs, pauvres infidèles  
Mais où est donc passer mon coeur?  
Que je le donne à la plus belle  
Et qu'elle fasse repousser mes ailes_

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté assis sur cette branche d'arbre. Je regardais mes mains et les événements de ma soirée défilaient et se refilaient dans ma tête.

'_Sa robe tomba tranquillement sur le sol, effeuillant une à une les parties de son corps et j'ai eu peine à ne pas crier'. _

' _« Bonne nuit, Luke ».'_

'_Les mouvements de la flamme sur son corps en mouvance rendaient ma respiration ardue.'_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir épié. Ce n'était pas mon intention de l'avoir vu, mais maintenant que j'avais vu son corps, je n'étais plus sûr que je pourrais m'en passer. C'est à ce moment qu'une pensée en particulier me frappa comme la foudre.

' _« Bonne nuit, Luke ».'_

« Bonne nuit, Luke », me répétai-je. « Bonne nuit, Luke », « Bonne nuit, Luke », « Bonne nuit, Luke », « Bonne nuit, Luke », « Bonne nuit, Luke », « Bonne nuit, Luke », « Bonne nuit, Luke », « Bonne nuit, Luke », « Bonne nuit, Luke », « Bonne nuit, Luke », « Bonne nuit, Luke », « Bonne nuit, Luke ! ». Elle m'aimait, elle m'attendait. Oh mon Dieu, Lorelai Gilmore m'attendait. Devrais-je lui répondre ?

J'hésitai une seconde, si j'y allais, ma couverture serait anéantie, mais d'un autre côté…

Je traversai la branche de l'arbre et sautai sur le petit toit. Je me glissai jusqu'à sa fenêtre et prit une bonne inspiration avant de cogner à sa fenêtre. Puis, je le regrettai. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Je n'aurais jamais dû arrêter devant sa maison. Je n'aurais jamais dû regarder à sa fenêtre, je n'aurais jamais dû m'imaginer avec elle, je n'aurais jamais dû la voir nue, je n'aurais jamais dû monter à cet arbre, je n'aurais jamais dû cogner à sa fenêtre. Mais avant que je n'ai le temps de fuir, elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Il était trop tard.

« Luke ? »

Je restai silencieux, elle était si belle. La lumière de la lune reflétait sur son visage et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer.

« Luke, mais qu'est-ce qu… »

Je la coupai, je l'embrassai. Avec tout ce que j'avais, je pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes et je la sentis se raidir avant qu'elle ne me réponde. Elle m'embrassait avec fougue pendant qu'elle plaçait une main sur ma nuque pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Je brisai le baiser pour la voir, plus belle que jamais, souriant à moi.

« Lorelai, soupirai-je.

« Shh ! Ne dis rien ».

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau et se mit à déboutonner ma veste en flanelle. Je devais rêver encore, c'était impossible. J'embrassais Lorelai Gilmore, je caressais son dos pendant qu'elle écartait mon gilet de mes épaules. Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour se diriger vers son cou traçant de leur chemin les mouvements de la flamme qui avaient stoppé ma marche plus tôt.

Avec sa langue, elle embrassa ma nuque, puis mon cou, puis ma joue, puis mes lèvres. Tranquillement, mes mains, qui étaient sur ses hanches, prirent l'ourlet de son chandail et le souleva au-dessus de la tête enlevant tout ce qui couvrait son torse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer sa poitrine, j'y dirigeai mes mains et caressai ses seins comme j'en avais eu si souvent envie.

Lorelai marchait par en arrière et quand ses genoux frappèrent le pied de son lit, elle s'y laissa tomber m'entraînant dans sa chute. Nous fîmes l'amour, ce n'était juste du sexe, c'était au-delà du sexe, nous étions connectés, nous étions fusionnés, nous n'étions qu'un. Quand le plaisir fut trop grand, je sentis dans mon dos me pousser des ailes.

_Pauvres voyeurs, pauvres infidèles  
Mais où est donc passer mon coeur?  
Que je le donne à la plus belle  
Et qu'elle fasse repousser mes ailes_

J'étais sur elle, j'étais en sueur, ma respiration était forte et saccadée. Je me retirai et me glissai à côté d'elle, ma tête accotée sur la paume de ma main. Je la regardais dans les yeux pendant que ma main libre caressait les courbes de son corps que j'avais tant admirées. Elle était si belle, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. En se séparant, elle sourit.

« Alors M. Danes, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

Je restai silencieux et mes yeux se baissèrent, je sais que je ne pouvais lui mentir, mais je ne pouvais lui avouer que je l'avais épié.

« Ne dis rien, je sais.

« Tu sais ?

« Je t'ai vu tantôt avant que tu ne te caches derrière l'arbre.

« Je ne suis qu'un salop.

« Je ne t'ai pas aidé.

« Je ne suis pas un voyeur, je ne pouvais juste pas m'empêcher, tu étais si belle, si sensuelle.

« Je sais.

« Tu ne me trouves pas pathétique ?

« Oui, mais tu es mon pathétique voyeur à moi, dit-elle en souriant comme elle seule pouvait le faire. Luke ? Tu veux danser avec moi ? »

Avant que je n'ai le temps de lui répondre, elle se leva, mit une robe de chambre, elle chercha le télécommande de sa chaîne stéréo et l'alluma pour laisser jouer cette douce chanson avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Elle était trop belle. Je me levai, je mis ma paire de boxer et me dirigeai vers elle. Je pris ses hanches dans mes mains et me mis à danser, elle dos à moi, moi respirant le doux parfum de son cou et de ses cheveux.

_Il y a une chandelle dans la chambre  
La femme et la flamme y dansent  
L'amour me force à le reconnaître  
_

_Il y a une lueur dans la fenêtre  
J'ai pas pu m'empêché de rester à la regarder, à l'oublier  
J'ai presque crié trop fort  
Quand sa robe a quitté son corps _

Pauvres voyeurs, pauvres infidèles  
Mais où est donc passer mon coeur?  
Que je le donne à la plus belle  
Et qu'elle fasse repousser mes ailes

Je me suis caché dans un arbre  
Pour la rejoindre dans son lit  
Et de ses beaux grands yeux, je tombe  
C'est en clochant que je m'enfuis

_Elle va maintenant souffler la flamme  
La plus belle, la plus grande des dames  
J'ai connu l'inaccessible étoile  
Elle va me brûler en baissant la toile_

_Pauvres voyeurs, pauvres infidèles  
Mais où est donc passer mon coeur?  
Que je le donne à la plus belle  
Et qu'elle fasse repousser mes ailes  
_

Pendant que nous dansions dans la noirceur de sa chambre, nous vîmes sa fille et mon neveu revenir à la maison main dans la main. Quand nous entendîmes Rory fermer la porte de sa chambre pour dormir et Jess qui était hors de portée de vue. Je cherchai mes vêtements, embrassai Lorelai une dernière fois et quittai par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

J'étais au pied de l'arbre quand je jetai un dernier regard à la fenêtre. Je la vis allumer une chandelle et se mettre à danser pendant qu'elle dénouait le nœud de sa robe. Ma respiration se coinça dans ma gorge et je lui envoyai un dernier baiser avant de me tourner pour retourner à la maison. Je n'avais plus besoin de jouer au voyeur maintenant, je savais qu'elle était mienne.

_Fin._

Irréaliste, je le sais, mais qui dit que les fanfictions doivent toujours être réalistes ?


End file.
